


The Domino Effect

by CrazyGirl92



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes-centric, Caroline finds out about vampires differently, F/M, Mikaelson Family Drama, Protective Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl92/pseuds/CrazyGirl92
Summary: Would the death of three of the five original vampires really not affect the entire world? What happens when the witches at peace decide something must be done about it. How is the story changed if Caroline meets Klaus Mikaelson earlier?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	The Domino Effect

Chapter 1

Dark flakes resembling soot flew up into the night sky from that public bench in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The night sky hid the shards from human view even as a family mourned over the sacrifice of two brothers. No one could know the ramifications of the death of three of the five first vampires in existence. As the humans went on with their evening, a supernatural family in mourning the world around them shook.

Magic cried out at the imbalance. There would be no coming back from this.

Blissfully ignorant, the humans of New Orleans continued on their nightly walks, utterly unaware of a blonde vampire, closed her eyes, a single tear escaping her as she returned to the home of her birth. Nor of a tribrid, the first of her kind mourned the loss of her remaining parent surrounded by her remaining Aunts and Uncle. Not a single one noticed as everything changed.

No one felt it as the universe shifted.

Not a single soul on earth could feel as magic cried out as the magical scale tipped over once more. It was only those on the other side capable of sensing such a delicate shift. Where those resting in peace felt the beginning of the magical change first. Esther Mikaelson gasped audibly as she felt her eternal world shake. The sun that lit up the copy of her homeland dimmed just for a second as the magic keeping her heaven in check resettled. The movement created an avalanche in which every supernatural being at peace could feel the change in the air if they paid close enough attention.

Dahlia, her sister, stopped her twirling in the grass as the ground shook beneath her feet. The shattering continued for several minutes until, as quickly as it came, it stopped. The two ancient witches shared a look as a shimmering light shaped into an oval door materialized before their eyes.

They were being summoned.

"What did your impulsive children do now?" An exasperated Dahlia asked as the shimmering slowed until it evaporated, leaving a shining door of light feet from them.

Esther gave her sister a stern look, "Dahlia, how do you know it has anything to do with my children?"

"It always has something to do with the Mikaelsons," Dahlia snorted, "Well, come on, then the sooner we know what damage they have done, the sooner we can fix the hellions mess."

Esther looked doubtful, following her elder sister as Dahlia glowed, stepping through the door. The ancient witches carefully walked into the light, stepping through to find themselves surrounded in white. Esther scanned the room, muttering spells softly under her breath, seeking to reveal a cloaking spell.

"At ease, sisters," Came a voice from the void. Dahlia watched as a woman with deep chocolate skin walked towards them, followed by thousands of witches. The spirits came out of nowhere. They appeared out of the shadows, circling the two newcomers.

"Easier said than done when being surrounded," Esther said warily, grabbing her sister's wrist. The two stood together as the surrounding witches came to a stop all around them.

"I assume you felt the shift?" The unknown witch asked, speaking for the entirety of the witches' present.

"Yes," Dahlia said simply.

"You do not know what caused it?" Another witch called from the crowd. Esther tried to see who was speaking but could not find the voice from the mass number of witches separating them.

"No, should we?" Dahlia asked, turning to stare towards her sister as if saying I-Told-You-So. As a young woman deep in the 10th century where a woman's worth was based entirely on her family. Whether or not they listened to the females based on how foolish their men were. The witch who married a Viking showed her tough skin by not reacting to her sisters' silent taunt.

Dahlia smirked.

"This shift has occurred across the universe, crossing realms affecting everything in its path. I believe even our existence here, beings at peace will soon be affected" The unknown witch spoke with such authority; at her words, Esther knew immediately who this would be about.

"Niklaus is dead," Esther replied tersely, as her complicated feelings toward her wayward son rise to prominence in her heart. Dahlia's grip on her hand tightened considerably

"Not just Niklaus, but your Elijah as well," The witch replied. Her tone softening to convey her condolences.

"My nephews are dead. Are you trying to claim that they caused this shift?" Dahlia cried angrily. She just knew Esther's involvement with that Viking would cause them trouble. She just did not assume it would cause difficulty following into their deaths.

"Yes. Their deaths were never supposed to occur, Esther. No matter how hard you tried once the spell was cast. Those children were never meant to die. Fate changed course the moment you used the immortality spell, changing the fabric of time itself. Now once again, the fabric has shifted, changed. The death and rebirth of your children and now a final death for three? Soon a fourth. The fabric that keeps all as it stands is on a barely standing thread with their deaths."

Esther paled considerably at the implications this witch was landing on her feet. The death she tried so hard to keep from her children had finally won, even when her attempts failed. It was Dahlia who answered next, "My sister made her mistakes, but there is no way to change those things. You know this."

The witch smiled; it was not a kind, nurturing smile but one that filled Dahlia with dread at what would come from this woman next. The witch turned to her companions, motioning for one to step forward. Esther remembered her from her place among the ancestors, Sophie Deveraux.

Sophie stepped forward, "We believe that combing the magical forces of the witches in peace could allow us to change one thing in history. It will not allow us to send someone back but to push for a change. It can't be an event set by fate but something smaller that will cause the ripple effect. Such as the time two people meet or a street someone decides to walk on. It will give us a foothold in the past without potentially wrecking the rest of the fabric."

Dahlia scoffed, "All of the power of the witches should be able to do so much more than that!"

The unknown witch hissed, "You know not of which you speak! The powers we will be dealing with will be hard-pressed to allow changes; it has to be something undetectable."

Allowing her sister to hiss her protests and arguments allowed Esther time to think. Her gaze on the young Sophie, a witch, killed by her mind-controlled niece. Was it possible to change just one thing in history? Change that one thing, and everything will unravel only to tie itself into something brand new. Esther knew the fates hated to be trifled with. Certain events could not be changed now that they have occurred. Some events set into stone no matter what universe. The very universe was unraveling as they spoke, creating a way for them to work.

"The fates, how will we know they will allow us to change anything?" Esther asked, breaking up Dahlia's ranting over the stupidity of rules.

Sophie's face turned hard, "They refused when we gave our cause. They would rather everything unravel and start again. They fought hard against us; as guardians, they are hard pressed to change their ways."

"But you found a loophole," Dahlia surmised; her tone almost intrigued.

"As ancestors, we have the power to commune with our descendants, but time is not linear; who says we can't contact those at any time? Combined, our powers will allow us to push past time's barriers to change small things if we focus on one. Send a snippet to someone push them towards a different direction."

"How will this help my sons? As you said, the order dictates the creation of vampires; if there are vampires, then my sons will be in danger," Esther asked, as Dahlia looked thoughtful. The unknown witch and Sophie shared a look, talking through an unseen connection. The witch turned back to the sisters, "Not if send someone else in his direction, to direct him onto a new path."

Esther frowned, "He is an original; there will always be someone after my children. My husband especially."

"It was not your husband who killed your sons. They sacrificed themselves to save your granddaughter, Hope. Niklaus took all of the Hollow into himself, and Elijah died with him."

"Family is everything to my children. Especially Niklaus. As long as the Hollow goes after my grandchild, he will be willing to die," Esther spoke softly, her mind going over every choice she knew her children had made.

Then she had thought of that little blonde vampire she last spotted in search of Niklaus in the town of New Orleans. She held the hands of two little girls, not of her blood. If one wanted to save Niklaus, one would have to give him that vampire before Hope could be conceived.

If Hope were conceived, the Hollow would always be after her. But still, she found herself asking, "My granddaughter…does she exist every time?"

The unknown witch shook her head, "Niklaus Mikaelson does not always end with a child. In those worlds, the child is always at risk. There has yet to be a world in which your children live, and so does Hope. However, if she were changed, then perhaps your family line could continue. Mind you, the strings I saw with that future possibility were few."

"So be it," Esther muttered, the decision made.

"You found what we must change," Sophie turning towards Esther, who simply nodded in return.

The unknown witch let out a small laugh, "What shall it be?"

**XXX**

August 2009

Sixteen-year-old Caroline Forbes, official Head Cheerleader of the Mystic Falls Cheer squad, squealed as she saw the familiar off-white envelope with her name scrawled over it. Her temporary roommate, Elena, did not look up from her spot on the couch scribbling into her diary. Caroline was more than grateful that her friend would finally be able to stay with her Aunt Jenna, whose guardianship had finally been declared official. Elena had changed since the accident, finally cutting Matt loose, which Caroline thought was right. But aside from realizing that they were going nowhere as a couple, the only thing Elena has done since was write in her diary.

How much longer until Caroline could tell Elena she needed to get on with it? Elena was a fucking shadow of her former self, for god's sake. Caroline didn't expect her to be the same, she was blonde, not dumb, but the Gilberts would want their daughter to begin moving on.

At least fucking smile, Caroline wanted to scream!

Caroline closed the mailbox tugging the white envelope into her chest. It was the same every time the blonde received a letter from the pen-pal she had developed last year while visiting her father in Georgia. The teen jumped the stairs two at a time, ignoring the knowing raised eyebrow from her mother closing her door with a soft click as she flopped her way down on the bed, tearing into the envelope.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_Please give my regards to your friend for the loss of her parents. Being without family can be very lonely. Try not to be hard on her, love? You mean well, but not everyone will see your loyalty for what it is. Don't pout, sweetheart, and I can practically see you pursing those beautiful lips now._

Caroline tried to stop the blush blooming across her cheeks. No one outside of Nik had ever spoken to her like that before. Both amused and understanding without Caroline feeling her bristles standing up at not being taken seriously. She never felt talked down to by Nik, even if he had the habit of doing it to everyone else

_Congratulations on becoming what was it now? Oh yes, Head Cheerleader. I only wish I had the time to stop by to congratulate you in person. I can already see you outshining every single one of those insipid teenagers on that squad of yours. Perhaps you could perform a little routine for me?_

Caroline let out a small giggle reading that line. Her smile only grew as the blonde continued to read.

_I can't be there in person right now. Don't pout; I know you are. I happen to have a few business meetings in the area around your birthday. I'll be sure to bring your present to you myself. I am sorry to hear about your friend's parents. Losing a family is a terrible fate. Enclosed I have left you a few souvenirs from my travels. Perhaps one day I can take you with me._

_See you soon, love._

_Nik_

_P.S: Make sure you wear the necklace. Don't think I won't know if you haven't._

In her hands, she found postcards from Paris, Dublin, Barcelona, and Athens. Her hands traced the captured images of the places she always wanted to see. Each postcard filled with pictures of all the places Caroline told him she wanted to discover. On the back of each postcard was a small description, mostly random facts that the blonde thought had to be made-up. Setting the postcards aside, for now, the teenager went into her closet, where she reached onto her tiptoes for a shoebox on the shelf.

"Ha! Got you!" She cheered, opening the box with great care as she laid it out on the bed. Caroline placed her new postcards and letter into the shoebox along with the rest that Niklaus had sent over the year. The blonde smiled as her eyes went towards a small black box hidden carefully under the pile of letters.

She picked up a jewelry box; opening it, she found a necklace made of platinum with a locket shaped like a shield with the letter M, the pendent fit snugly inside her palm. Above and below the letter were lines that appeared like the ocean. It was not ridiculously large but definitely cost a good fortune. After receiving it, Caroline was almost afraid to wear it, but Niklaus insisted that she start.

While Caroline hated being told what to do, the locket was gorgeous and gifted to her. Besides, Caroline knew that Nik wouldn't be so insistent if it were not important in the back of her head. Carefully she pulled the chain around her neck, allowing it to fall onto her chest. Suddenly her phone chimed.

_Nik: I'm glad you've finally chosen to wear it, Sweetheart. Don't you dare take it off now._

_Caroline: Will you ever tell me how you can do that? You know you can just text me instead of giving me letters._

_Nik: Then how else could I give you the trinkets you deserve? I'm a man who enjoys my secrets, love. If I told you, it ruins all the fun._

**XXX**

_Summer 2008_

_Caroline hated the Georgia heat. Virginia was bad enough in the summers, but it got cold! Virginia had actual seasonal changes that couldn't be said for freakin Georgia on a good year. The blonde couldn't help but huff as she entered into the space that would hold the art gallery. At least she was not stuck in Mystic Falls, where her mother had sunk deep into her work—avoiding the remains of her failed marriage to a man who even Caroline could admit could never love her the way Elizabeth Forbes wanted._

_Sherrif Forbes had put on a strong façade when her ex-husband asked if Caroline could come for a visit. Get to know the new man in Bill's life. The only reason Caroline didn't say no outright was because Caroline didn't think she could face an entire summer in Mystic Falls. Alone as her mother worked herself to death, Matt followed Elena around like a puppy as she and Bonnie did a poor job of rolling their eyes at Caroline._

_They didn't even try to pretend to care about all the projects she was a part of! Caroline sighed; they didn't get it. Bonnie was the closest, but she at least had her grams on her side. Elena had two doting parents, actually in love and a brother to annoy. What does Caroline get when she begrudgingly tries to make an effort for her now out in the open father? Saddled with another project, not even for her own bloody town!_

_The teenager was only in the blasted state because her father moved there to be with his boyfriend after coming out to his wife and daughter last year. Her father's partner had signed her up as a volunteer upon hearing that she was visiting and of her many organizational committee memberships. Steve pleaded with her to help him._

" _I'm so sorry, Caroline. I got so caught up in the move that I overextended myself. Would you mind helping out at the gallery? It's mostly finished so that you will be supervising the decorations and sign in etc."_

_Seeing her father's hopeful face, Caroline put a fake smile on her own, agreeing against her better judgment. It was never a good idea to finish what someone else had started to organize. Someone always was disappointed, which was how Caroline Forbes found herself in Georgia of all places, yelling at the volunteers for placing the paintings far too close together._

" _Can't you see they have to be separated at least two more feet apart? It's called symmetry, people! It's like you people have never done this before!" Caroline bemoaned._

_The blonde teen failed to notice the looks being given around her. In the middle of her diatribe, a tall dark-blonde male entered the establishment, walking towards the long tables near the sign for contributing artists, signing his name. Niklaus Mikaelson heard Caroline giving the movers a hard time, chuckling as he could hear the gulps coming from the movers, who quickly did as the young woman asked._

_Imagine his surprise when instead of a woman, he found a tiny teenager with long blonde hair poking her finger into the chest of a much taller man for not knowing how to set up a gallery that had been going on for years._

" _You are telling me that no one, absolutely no one got my note that the chairs should be put away? THIS IS NOT A BAR CRAWL! IT'S AN ART EXHIBIT PEOPLE HAVE TO WALK AROUND THE ARTWORK UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES."_

_This time Niklaus could not help but chuckle at the scared look on the man's face. The vampire took his time looking over the blonde-haired she-devil as the men had come to call her. Evidently, the fiery teen had heard the sound; her blonde hair wiped across, hitting her face as she turned to meet the man who dared to laugh._

_Her blue eyes found his own startling blue._

_The teenager crossed her arms in an attempt to appear older, more intimidating than she was. Caroline prayed her eyes would leave his, to stop staring. Her tongue licked her lips as her eyes finally went from his piercing eyes up to his golden hair, following down to the sculpted frame of his face with bright red lips. His body was lean but well-endowed in the muscle department. Strong without needing to boast._

_God, was she really getting all hot and bothered for a volunteer?_

_The man grinned, watching as her pupils enlarged as she stared at him. Humans indeed were far too easy, offer them a smile, and they never needed to be compelled. This one, while entertaining, was no different. Niklaus crossed his arms, leaning against the sign-in table, daring her to say something to him._

_He surprised himself at how badly he hoped she would prove herself to be more than a member of the flock._

_The blonde placed both her hands alongside either hip, narrowing her stare toward Niklaus. Her steps were sure, even as her heart dropped as her mind screamed, what the hell was she doing? She cursed as she barely reached over his shoulder; looking up at him, she raised her eyebrow. Poking into his chest, she whispered, "And what do you think you're laughing at?"_

_Niklaus's grin was predatory as his eyes scanned her face knowing that this one would be delicious to play with. He gazed down at her licking his lips subtly, enjoying how her eyes zoned in right away. There was a tickling in his subconscious that she was not one to be misused in any way._

_Niklaus snorted, shaking the thought away. He may have been a monster, but even he had morals that he never crossed. One of them was bedding those who did not consent, let alone hurting the ones he brought to his bed. Glancing over her physique, Nik could tell that she was barely done growing, perhaps no older than sixteen._

" _Nothing, love. I'm just enjoying the view."_

_Caroline let out a coy smile leaning up pushing her finger deeper into his chest, "You know what I enjoy?"_

_Niklaus chuckled, "What's that, love?"_

" _When volunteers actually do their work and not stare at jailbait," Caroline pulled away with a grin, flipping around on her heel smirking to herself as she felt his eyes on her ass. Her eyes met his as she ordered around more of the tables to their correct places. When he turned towards the area where the artists were to go place their pieces, Caroline felt her grin drop._

_He was one of the artists?_

**XXX**

August 2009

Caroline placed the shoebox back into its safe space in her closet with a smile on her face. There was a knock coming from her doorway, looking up to find Elena leaning against the frame.

"Hey," Elena greeted softly.

"Hey"

"Aunt Jenna is here, so I thought I'd come to say goodbye—" Before Elena could finish, the blonde was out of her seat and flinging herself into the brunettes' arms. Elena's arms wrapped themselves around the blonde with a weak laugh.

"I am sorry, Elena," Caroline whispered into her neck. Elena smiled softly, tightening her grip on her friend.

"Hey, at least now you will get your room back," Elena teased, knowing how much it tested Caroline sharing a room with her control tendencies. The girl blushed, mumbling apologies as the brunette shook her head. The two slowly walked down to where Liz Forbes and Aunt Jenna were waiting.

"Hey, Kiddo, ready to go?" Jenna asked with a small smile, Jeremy standing stoically by her side. Elena offered her Aunt a small smile giving Liz Forbes one last hug, waving her friend goodbye as the Gilbert siblings drove off with their aunt. The two Forbes woman stood by the door awkwardly

"So, I see you got the mail today," Liz prodded her daughter, "Anything new from your pen pal? What was his name again?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "His name is Nik, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Ah, yes, how old is he again?" Liz Forbes crossed her arms, an amused smile on her face.

Caroline sputtered, blushing as she mumbled, "Twenty-Two. Mom, must we go through this every time I get a letter? You and Dad already approved my pen-pal. Dad said he even liked him! "

"Nothing Caroline. I'm just trying to get to know who my daughter is writing to; that's all" Liz raised her hands, watching as her daughter stormed off her room. Liz watched her, wondering just when she would have words with this Nik. The way her daughter talked about this Nik, there was no way they would be just friends for long if that was what they truly were. Especially the nervous way her ex-husband explained the situation when he dropped her back off home for the summer. He was not telling her everything; after years of living with a man in the closet, Liz could tell that Bill was hiding something from her.

And it had everything to do with just who this Niklaus Mikaelson was.

**XXX**

_Summer 2008_

_Hours later, with the gallery in full swing, Caroline was alone as her father and Steven talked with many of the potential buyers. Caroline was standing by a painting of an enlarged snowflake, a virgin drink in her hands. The Gallery was a success; the blonde felt a rush of pride at a job well done. Her eyes ran over the painting, again and again; it was beautiful in its simplicity._

" _Fancy meeting you again, love," Came the voice of a smirking Niklaus Mikaelson. Caroline spotted him just in time to see him walk towards her with his hands behind his back. The smirk on his face caused irritation to shoot through her despite how bad she felt at mistaking him for a volunteer. The blonde hated how devastatingly handsome he was. The girl thought for sure it was worse because the man clearly knew it._

_Caroline pointed the snowflake, "The volunteer who is not a volunteer, is this one yours?"_

_Niklaus came to stand by her side, looking down at her drink with questioning eyes. Rolling her eyes, "It's a virgin."_

" _I don't believe I asked if you were" He smirked causing blood to rush to her cheeks._

" _The drink!" She sputtered._

" _My apologizes, love. But to answer your question this painting is indeed mine."_

_The two stood in silence as Caroline took her time looking at the painting with new eyes, a soft smile graced her lips. Niklaus found he could not look away watching her look at his work. He found himself saying, "Art is a passion of mine."_

_Looking down at the plate where the name of both title and artist usually was only to frown realizing he did not put his name down. His gaze followed hers._

" _Niklaus" He said interrupting the silence._

_Caroline finally turned to face him for real, "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

" _My name, Niklaus Mikaelson" He took her hand in to his lips kissing the back of it as their gazed returned to each other._

_Caroline couldn't believe that this man was talking to her, her! After the way she had completely told the man off not knowing who he was completely mortified her. Yet here this gorgeous man stood with her even after making that jailbait comment and mistaking him for a lazy volunteer. The teen internally cringed as she let out a shaky breath as she mumbled, "Caroline Forbes."_

" _May I ask what you think?" Niklaus asked turning their attention back to the paintings surrounding them._

" _Oh, I don't really know anything about art. I'm here helping my father's boyfriend, who signed me up without asking. Oh my god I'm rambling I'm so sorry!" Caroline cried out as Niklaus chortled contently._

" _I find woman who rambles endearing. Now who said anyone needed to know about art to have an opinion? I'm asking for your honest opinion" He continued earnestly._

_Caroline looked at the painting, for the thousands time. She took her time with it, taking her time to decide on how to word what she wanted to say. The fact that his eyes never left her did not play a part in it. It's not like she never wanted his gaze to leave hers. Oh no, she just wanted to ensure she answered his question as truthfully as possible._

" _It's simple. You say so much without doing a lot. It adds meaning behind it. It's truly beautiful but also sort of sad, lonely" Her eyes met his and they shared a smile._

" _Am I that transparent, love?"_

" _People find themselves in the art, Niklaus. Your painting is lovely, but I see sadness there—" She paused feeling warmth on her cheek. Her blue met his to find his finger had caught a tear._

" _I didn't mean to upset you, "He whispered softly._

" _Oh" Was that all she had to say? Caroline blushed much to the man's amusement. Raising his arm towards her, Caroline's mouth opened in a 'o' fashion as she gently took his proffered arm. He led her around the room stopping at paintings that caught her eye._

_It was as they were examining a painting that she spoke again, "You did not upset me."_

_Niklaus's grip on her arm tightened softly, "You spilled a tear. Why?"_

" _It's a beautiful painting. Isn't that the point of all this to make me feel?" Caroline pointed to herself then all around them._

_Niklaus did not reply right away, much to Caroline's mortification. She must have sounded so childish trying to appear like an adult. Niklaus looked over at her, "For one so young you have a strong understanding of art."_

_That was not what she had been expecting, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Damn this man for being able to make her blush, "You have a talent. I would love to see more of your work. I mean if you want me to. I mean I told you I was jailbait now you are talking to me—You're gorgeous. You have to be used to girls especially young ones falling all over you-"_

_Blue eyes widened a hand covering her lips upon realization of her rambling status. The man beside her threw his head back in laughter. Eyes looked over at the two of them, the younger blonde blushed at the sudden attention. The male kissed her forehead in a comforting jester as his hand patted hers soothingly._

" _Don't pay attention to the sheep, sweetheart. Now what were you saying? I believe something about how I look?" His eyes glinted dangerously, leading her around the room._

" _God, you're impossible" The blonde laughed all of her attention was on the man before her. She did not notice when he had slowly guided them towards the back of the building. She didn't realize until she felt her back press against the wall as Niklaus leaned into her._

" _Niklaus" The girl asked quietly their gazes never leaving each other, her breath hitched as his warm hand caressed her cheek._

_Caroline felt his lips meet hers, grazing against her mouth. Independently of any thought her lips met his hesisistently growing in courage as the gentleness of his lips turned heated. His mouth attached itself to hers, Caroline felt her arms gripping his shoulders. His leg slid between her thighs pressing his body against hers. The teenager had no idea how long they stayed that way. His lips made a low tantalizing path down to her neck, sucking on it causing the young woman below him to moan._

" _Caroline?"_

_Regretfully he pulled away from her smirking to himself at her glazed expression coming from the amount of pleasure she felt from his actions in her dreamscape. The teen blinked and there was Niklaus standing in front of his painting. Caroline turned around finding that they had not moved at all. When Caroline focused back onto her companion she noticed the smirk on his face almost as if he had been inside her head. That was impossible though wasn't?_

" _I'm sorry, I must have spaced out what did you say?" Caroline blushed tugging a piece of hair back._

" _I gave you a compliment, let's see what did I say? Oh yes you understand art despite being so young" If it was possible the man's smirk just grew. Caroline felt the telltale signs of irritation flare up in her stomach._

" _Like you are so much older than me! What are you twenty?"_

" _Apologies you are close. I'm twenty-one" Niklaus quickly did the math inside his head, deciding to stick to as close to the truth as possible. It was in that moment Niklaus Mikaelson made a decision. Caroline Forbes was not food or someone to play with to torture or for pleasure. As delicious as she was, the girl had proven herself to be intriguing to the vampire._

_He wanted to find out how she ticked. He kissed her hand again, "My apologizies sweetheart, I've kept too much of your time. I should get you back to your parents."_

_Caroline's eyes finally blinked away from the heat of his kiss, "My father and his boyfriend, I'm sure they are done smoozing the buyers by now."_

_Niklaus chuckled, "I'll make sure to send them a substantial donation after I've returned you."_

_That was when Caroline pulled away, "Excuse me. One I am fully capable of returning myself. Two I thought you were an artist."_

_Niklaus's eyes darkened at the sight of her fire, "Sweetheart, I'm a very rich man, as you can return yourself. I am capable of being both producing art and donating to it."_

" _I'm sorry" Caroline cursed herself, was there anything else she could say? God this gorgeous man must think she was a complete ditz of a teenager._

_His thumb grabbed her gently under her chin forcing the blonde to look up. His eyes were filled with mirth and appreciation, "I like your fire Caroline. But perhaps its time I return you to your guardians? Unless there is a date you need to return to?"_

" _No, just Steven and my dad. Steven would love to meet you! He's been gushing on about your painting all day actually."_

**XXX**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please leave a review if you would be so kind.


End file.
